Bonnes Résolutions
by MissHermione26
Summary: HGXSS Quand Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard décide d'imposer à ses professeurs de bonnes résolutions pour le premier janvier cela donne... ça!
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année pleine de superbes lectures.

En cette nouvelle année j'ai pris une bonne résolution: vous partager ma nouvelle fic (héhé) et finir "une année mouvementée" dans les jours à venir (c'est temps!). Je vous publie donc le prologue de cette fic qui s'intitule **"Bonnes résolutions"** afin de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Les quatre premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits. S'il y a des fautes je m'en excuse.

 _Disclaimer: Rien à moi, à part ce scénario improbable._

 **Prologue**

En cette soirée du 31 décembre, la fête battait son plein entre les murs du château de Poudlard.

D'un côté, les élèves des quatre maisons qui étaient restés au château pour les fêtes, s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, la seule qui permettait toutes les folies culinaires. Le ventre plein de douceurs festives et sucrées, les étudiants dansaient sur le rythme endiablé des « Butterbeer Star », le nouveau groupe à la mode.

De l'autre, les enseignants trinquaient dans la salle commune, dans une ambiance un peu plus studieuse et formelle, malgré les petits cotillons qui se lançaient tous seuls de temps en temps. Le professeur Flitwick était assis en compagnie de Minerva et discutait d'une nouvelle formule mise au point dans une université canadienne, Rogue soupirait en regardant la neige tomber par la fenêtre, pressé sans doute que cette soirée ridicule se termine, Trelawney avait un peu trop bu et ronflait dans un fauteuil. Seule Hermione, professeur d'étude des moldus, et Neville, professeur de botanique, semblaient s'amuser et on les entendait rire de loin.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui soufflait dans une langue de belle-mère en riant depuis un bon quart d'heure (« fascinant ces inventions moldus »), se leva soudain et tapa dans ses mains. Tous se retournèrent et écoutèrent son discours.

\- Mes amis, il est bientôt minuit et une nouvelle année va commencer. Celle-ci sera bien entendu faite de promesse et d'espoirs. Chacun et chacune va, sans aucun doute, démarrer ce 1er janvier le cœur remplis de bonnes résolutions qui seront oubliées aux alentours du 6 ou 7 janvier.

Hermione étouffa un fou rire. Il était vrai que les bonnes résolutions étaient faites pour être mises de coté jusqu'à l'année suivante. Elle-même en avait pris des tas depuis son plus jeune âge. Cela avait commencé par « aller me coucher tous les soirs sans faire de comédies ». Elle devait avoir 6 ans. Puis il y avait eu « travailler un petit peu moins et profiter de la vie » (elle en était bien incapable), « s'habiller à la mode » (pffff!), « perdre du poids » (re-pffff), « prendre du temps pour soi », « faire du sport » (sans doute la plus stupide d'entre toutes).

Dumbledore continua avec un sourire.

\- Or j'ai décidé cette année que si toutes les bonnes résolutions prises le premier janvier étaient respectées jusqu'au 31 décembre le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux, et nous avec. C'est pourquoi je nous ai préparé une petite surprise.

A ces mots, tous se mirent à frissonner. Chacun connaissait les excentricités du vieux directeur et le terme de « surprise » ne leur augurait rien de bon.

\- J'ai préparé pour chacun une bonne résolution, assortie d'un sortilège de respect de celle-ci. Ces résolutions sont bon enfant, et représentatives de ce que vous aimeriez faire mais n'osez pas toujours.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller.

\- Ainsi, si vous ne respectez pas à la lettre ce que je vous ai préparé, un lourd fardeau se fera petit à petit sentir sur vos épaules, chaque jour un peu plus.

Il tapa dans ses mains et des hiboux pénétrèrent dans la salle, chacun muni d'un parchemin. Ils se dirigèrent vers les professeurs et les leur distribuèrent. Au loin on entendait sonner les douze coups de minuit.

Hermione tendit les mains, saisit son parchemin, et se retourna pour embrasser Neville sur les deux joues en lui souhaitant une bonne année.

\- Ok ! Que la force soit avec nous, murmura le jeune homme en déroulant son parchemin.

Hermione le vit parcourir des yeux sa lettre, et le sourire qu'elle vit se dessiner sur les lèvres de son collègue la rassura quelque peu.

\- Je dois prouver chaque jours de l'année à ma femme que je l'aime ! C'est vrai que je n'y pense pas assez, après 6 ans de mariage, et cela la rend sans doute malheureuse, surtout que je passe beaucoup de temps ici.

Hermione se retourna et observa chacun de ses collègues. Tous avaient lu leur bonne résolution et semblaient soulagés.

Tous sauf le professeur Rogue qui avait glissé son parchemin dans une des poches de sa longue robe de sorcier et était retourné près de la fenêtre en maugréant contre « ce vieux sénile ».

Elle pris alors une bonne grosse dose d'oxygène et déplia à son tour le vieux parchemin. Un poème apparut sous ses yeux.

En cette année tu devras

A chaque premier jour du mois

Témoigner amour et tendresse

A celui ou à celle qui emplit ton cœur de liesse

Amis, famille et personne de cœur

De ton amour tu leur feras honneur

Ainsi, elle devait dire « je t'aime » à une personne par mois ? Bien, cela ne devrait pas se révéler être trop compliqué.

Quoique...

Hermione avait du mal à avouer ses sentiments. C'était une cérébrale, pas une sentimentale.

Elle décida donc de commencer par le plus facile.

* * *

Alors? A vous de prendre une bonne résolution: laisser des reviews ^^  
A très vite!

MissHermione26


	2. Janvier

Bonjour à tous! Voici le premier chapitre! J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en fav ou en follow dès son prologue. Merci également pour les reviews! J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, là encore elles seront corrigées dans la soirée.

 _Disclaimer: voir prologue_

* * *

 **Janvier**

Cette année, Hermione passa le premier de l'an chez ses parents. Ceux-ci, revenu d'Australie depuis quelques années avec une mémoire retrouvée, avaient invité quelques amis, ainsi qu'une veille tante d'Hermione que celle-ci n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une de ses cousines arriva également dans l'après midi. Mais le plus surprenant était sans doute la présence d'Arthur et Molly Weasley pour le goûter. Mr Granger et Arthur avaient noué de véritables liens d'amitié depuis les études d'Hermione. Mr Weasley se montrait toujours aussi passionné par les technologies Moldus, et Mr Granger trouvait ce monde si féerique qu'il ne perdait pas une occasion d'en savoir plus. Sans compter que connaître l'univers dans lequel évoluait Hermione était primordiale pour le couple.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que tout le monde discutait et riait de bon cœur aux blagues de Mr Granger. Hermione l'observait et souriait intérieurement. Son père avait fait une petite attaque cardiaque au mois de septembre, rien de grave heureusement, et semblait profiter encore plus de la vie depuis. Mais elle n'oublierait jamais la peur qu'elle avait connu lorsque l'appel de sa mère affolée lui était parvenu.

Pourtant, depuis le matin, Hermione se demandait comment elle allait faire, et surtout avec quels mots. Les heures s'égrainaient, et elle sentait une petite boule se former dans sa gorge. Vers 18h, après le départ des Weasley, son père la regarda, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Que t'arrive t-il ma chérie ? Ton dos semble tout voûté... tu as des soucis à ton travail ? Ou est-ce encore ce garçon ? Ron ?

Hermione souri à son père. Le sortilège de Dumbledore était efficace, le poids du monde semblait littéralement lui peser sur les épaules.

\- Non papa, avec Ron s'est fini depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien. Je... je peux te parler un instant ? Seule à seule ?

Son père hocha la tête et l'entraîna dans sa vieille chambre d'adolescente.

-Que ce passe t-il ? S'enquit-il alors.

\- Je... heu... ce n'est pas facile... voilà, je voulais te dire que...

Hermione respira un bon coup et se lança :

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi et pour maman, tu m'a permis de partir faire mes études à Poudlard sans peur et sans préjugés. Tu es devenus amis avec des sorciers sans broncher et tu m'a toujours soutenu dans mes décisions. Merci pour tout ça...Tu es le meilleur père dont une fille puisse rêver... Si tu savait comme j'ai eu peur pour toi !

A ces mots, sa gorge se noua et elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Je... je t'aime papa.

Elle tomba alors dans les bras de son père et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne sachant quoi répondre laissa perler une petite larme au coin de son œil et profita de cet instant pour serrer sa fille le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de s'asseoir et de regarder ensemble un vieil album photo où l'ont voyait les Granger et Hermione alors qu'elle n'était qu'une toute petite fille. Puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger en souriant d'un air complice et reprirent les festivités. Hermione riait, se sentant à la fois soulagée (plus de poids sur les épaules!) et heureuse d'avoir fait ce témoignage au premier homme de sa vie.

* * *

La rentrée arriva rapidement et Hermione repris ses cours avec la passion qui la caractérisait. Le soir elle passait beaucoup de temps dans la salle des professeurs. Elle aimait parler avec Minerva, Filius et les autres, se sentant enfin dans son élément avec eux. Elle aimait surtout parler avec Rogue. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, mais des collègues qui se respectaient. Il la considérait en tout cas suffisamment pour partager avec elle articles et conférences sur les potions. Cela faisait déjà 5 ans qu'elle travaillait ici, et elle pouvait dire qu'elle en avait mis trois pour réussir à lui arracher plus que des banalités affligeantes. Un jour, il avait commenté l'une de ses publications dans un journal sorcier (« Les moldus et la magie : quelles perspectives pour demain ? »). Et cela, à son grand étonnement, sans aucune agressivité. A partir de ce jour là, il lui arrivait de s'installer en face de lui dans la salle des professeur et de débattre pendant quelques minutes sur un sujet ou un autre. Toujours des sujets scientifique, toujours sur la recherche, jamais rien de personnel. Depuis quelques temps, ces quelques minutes semblaient se transformer régulièrement en heures, pour son plus grand plaisir. Débattre avec Rogue avait quelque chose de si stimulant qu'il lui était même arrivé d'en rêver la nuit, ou d'attendre toute une journée avec une idée de débat à l'esprit, prête à en découdre le soir venu avec le sombre professeur.

En ce début janvier, aucune discussion d'aucune sorte n'avait eu lieu depuis Noël.. Hermione avait beaucoup de travail, et Rogue faisait rarement le premier pas pour ce type d'entrevue. Pourtant, en cette soirée du 20 janvier, confortablement installée sur une chaise en train de corriger ses copies, elle se surprit à se dire que cela lui manquait et se mit à l'observer. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, la main posé sur son front, en train de lire un ouvrage particulièrement vieux et poussiéreux, tout à fait le type de livre qu'affectionnait la jeune femme. Son collègue paraissait usé et voûté... Hermione se demanda si c'était le sortilège de Dumbledore qui en était responsable. Quelle pouvait donc être sa bonne résolution ? Elle souri intérieurement en se disant que c'était peut être « être aimable » et que si c'était le cas, alors il n'avait pas fini de crouler sous le poids du monde. Même avec elle, il ne l'était pas, et pourtant elle était sans doute la personne avec laquelle il avait le plus « d'affinités ».

Elle s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin, la fixa un instant, et murmura :

\- Il s'agit d'un ouvrage sur la vie de Wilfred Ellerby, le célèbre alchimiste du XVIIè siècle.

Hermione opina du chef, connaissant ce grand maître de réputation. Il avait découvert les propriétés de la branchiflore. Il avait également démontré l'influence de la lune dans la préparation de certaines potions de soins.

Elle commença alors à poser des questions à Rogue, auxquelles il répondit de sa voie grave. Leurs discussions s'anima et dura ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée.

Lorsque vers 1h du matin, Hermione quitta la pièce pour aller se coucher, satisfaite de sa soirée, Rogue la regarda sortir. Elle n'était déjà plus là pour le voir, mais il continua d'observer la porte par laquelle elle était sortie pendant un long moment puis fini par replonger dans son bouquin.

Le lendemain, Hermione, au détour d'un couloir, se fit la réflexion que les épaules du professeur de potion semblait beaucoup moins lourde et son dos bien plus détendu que ces derniers jours.

Alors que la fin du mois approchait, Hermione se souvint de sa bonne résolution. Elle avait déjà décidé de la personne a qui elle dirait « je t'aime » et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle choisit les vêtements qu'elle porterait ce jour là.

* * *

Hum hum... qui va t-elle aller voir à votre avis? A vos clavier! Et à très vite!

MissHermione


End file.
